Runaway Robin
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Robin left. This is Batman's and Robin's feelings about it and why it happened. Robin starts the Teen Titans but he'll never forget Batman. How will they handle it?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Runaway Robin

Prologue

**I must admit I haven't seen Batman in a while so if the characters are out of character, I am sorry, but I have seen Teen Titans.**

Robin was furious. Batman, or more commonly known as Bruce, had told him off for disobeying an order. He was told to stay at home, but he realized that Batman was in trouble so he came to help. He saved Bruce's and about ten cops' lives.

"What was that about?" yelled Bruce.

"I did nothing wrong," said Robin, whose real name was Richard. He was also nicknamed Dick.

"I told you to stay home," said Bruce.

"And I disobeyed. I don't see your point," said Richard. He was trying to get on Bruce's nerves, which he did successfully.

Batgirl, her true name Barbra Gordon, was watching the two of them stare at each other. She had called Clark Kent, or otherwise known as Superman. He said he'd be there in a moment. He knew how intense their fights were.

"I'm getting tired of you, Robin," said Bruce.

"We agree on something. I'm getting tired of you," said Robin.

Superman had just arrived. Robin walked out the door, passed Superman, and to his room. He packed all his stuff. Then walked straight passed Superman and Bruce.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Bruce, annoyed.

Richard stopped and turned around. "I hate you," said Robin.

Bruce stepped back, hurt clear on his face. Superman was shocked. His mouth dropped,

"Excuse me?" asked Bruce, hoping he heard wrong. Though he knew he didn't.

"I hate you and I want nothing to do with you. I hate being your son and I am going to a city you are not there," said Robin, and he turned away and left. He never looked back, until years later.

**So how was it? Review please. No flame.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Typical Day, Right?

Chapter 1: A Typical Day, Right?

**So this takes place four years after Robin left. He is sixteen now. If you can't do the math or are too lazy to do the math, that means he was twelve when he left.**

Robin watched his team, the Teen Titans, as they did what they normally do. Beast Boy is playing video games with Cyborg. Cyborg was winning, as usual. Raven was reading some dark book. Starfire was cooking who knows what.

The alarm went off. Cinderblock was attacking in the park. That was an unusual place to see him attack, but they went anyway. When they arrived, Starfire sent her green bolts at him and he back up a little. Robin kicked him. Cyborg shit him. Beast Boy turned into an elephant and trampled him a few times. When they were done, all Cinderblock was stone.

"That was short," commented Cyborg.

"A little too short," said Robin," Someone is planning something and it's going to be big."

**Line Break**

Batman stood there waiting for the crook to come out of the building so he could ambush him or her, He sat there patiently. Something he wouldn't do with Robin or anyone else. The thought of Robin pained him. It had been four years since he left. He should have gotten over it, but he couldn't. Robin had been something else. He was the best partner Batman had ever had.

He shook his head and waited for the crook. The crook never came out, but someone had ended up behind Batman while he was thinking of Robin.

"Hello, Batman," said the person," Where's the twerp?"

Batman spun around and nearly lost balance. Right in front of him stood the Joker. He had been put in jail only two months before Robin left. More painful memories.

"He left, didn't he?" asked the Joker, with that ever present eerie smile of his. It actually, to some extent, freaked Batman out.

"How did you know?" asked Batman with a growl.

"I have my resources," said the Joker, nonchalantly," I might as well add that I am targeting him and his pathetic team of his."

Batman growled," If you touch a single hair on his head, I will personally kill you."

"Oh, Battie, I won't touch his hair on his head, but I don't promise not to hurt the poor boy," said the Joker.

"Maybe I'll kill you now," said Batman.

"No, you won't," said the Joker, and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He had to warn Robin. Robin might have said he hated him all those years ago, but he still cared for the boy and loved him like a son.

**How was it? I know kind of a cliffy. How do you think Robin would react? Will he listen to Batman? Tell me in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Call

Chapter 2: The Call

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

Batman watched worriedly as he waited for someone to answer the phone. He was scared.

"What if he hangs up when he sees me? What if he doesn't believe me? What if he doesn't come home?" asked Bruce.

Clark sighed. "We've been over this a thousand times. He will not hang up. He will believe. I'm sure he'll come home if you let his friends come too," Clark said.

"But…" Bruce started, but he was cut off by someone answering the phone. The person was not Robin.

**Line Break**

Cyborg picked up the phone to see to men he didn't know. "How did you get this phone number?" asked Cyborg. The man closest to the phone jumped.

"I need to speak to Robin now," said the first man.

"Hey, be polite. These kids don't know who you are," said a second man.

"Robin! There are two strange men on the phone saying they need to talk to you now," called Cyborg.

"On my way!" Robin called back. Then Robin came running into the common room and froze. "Oh, um, hi Bruce," said Robin awkwardly.

"Robin, no time for games. The Joker has escaped and is hunting down you and the Teen Titans. You need to come home," said Bruce.

"What the Joker has escaped! How? When? Wait, why is he targeting my team?" asked Robin.

"We don't know, but it will be safer if you come here," said Clark.

"I can't leave them if the Joker has escaped," said Robin.

"You were right Clark. I owe you ten bucks," said Bruce. He dished the money out of his pocket and gave it to Clark.

"You betted on me," said Robin in shock.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Clark.

"Robin, you can bring them with you? I just want you here so I know you are safe," said Bruce. He was hoping Robin would come home at least until the Joker was arrested again.

"Okay, we'll come on the T-ship," said Robin.

"Thanks, Robin," said Bruce and he hung up.

"Okay, guys go pack. We need to head out immediately. I will explain in the way," said Robin. Everyone went to pack.

**Line Break**

Bruce sighed in relieve. Clark did too. Bruce said," I am worried something will happen on the way here."

"I am too," said Clark," but we need to have faith in them. Robin can take care of himself and he has his team with them."

"I know, but I am his father. I have the right to worry," said Bruce.

Clark chuckled and said," I know, but he'll make it here in one piece."

**Sorry if Robin was a little out of character, but hey I can be creative, right? Any way how did you like it?**


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

Chapter 3: Arrival

Robin sighed as he arrived at the house he left only four years earlier. He had deeply regretted leaving, but he never could return. He was absolutely sure that Bruce hated him. Now he had wasn't sure.

They got off the T-ship. It had been too smooth, but that was not the thing on Robin's mind. He was worried about what would happen between him and Bruce. Bruce walked out and looked up. He saw Robin and smiled.

"Well, you got here earlier than I expected," said Bruce. He was smiling.

"Bruce, are you going somewhere?" asked Robin.

"I got a meeting, but if you want we could talk afterwards," said Bruce.

"That would be great," said Robin. The two of them smiled at each other.

**I'm planning on having only two more chapters. I know what the next one is.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Talk

Chapter 4: The Talk

Robin was sitting in Bruce's office. He wished Bruce would get home soon. He'd never tell anyone but he missed him. He would hate to leave things bad again. He wanted to make things right so long ago.

"Hey, buddy," said Bruce as he walked in.

Robin jumped and laughed. He said," Hey, Bruce."

"Do you want to talk now?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah," said Robin. He sighed. He was waiting for this, but now he was scared.

"Robin, I'm sorry," Bruce said," I treated you badly and for that I am truly sorry."

"I shouldn't have left. I was upset and being stupid, but that is no excuse. I wanted to come back so bad, but I figured you hated me so I just went further. I didn't mean to stay in Jump. I met the other Titans and they all needed guidance. I couldn't leave them. For a little while, I forgot about you and how much I missed you. Even then, I could never get rid of you. You had to make an office there? Really, Bruce?" said Robin.

"I missed you too," said Bruce. He held Robin in his arms.

"Forgiven and forgotten, right?" asked Robin.

"Yeah," said Bruce. They were silent and then they laughed.

"It's good to be back," said Robin.

"I agree," said Bruce," I love you."

"I love you," said Robin.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Memories and Talks

Chapter 6: Memories and Talks

**Sorry for the late update. Um, I might add more Beast Boy and Robin bonding, but I don't want to add Harley in.**

Robin went to his room. He was sitting on his bed.. He was so relieved that he and Bruce made up with each other. It was so lonely without Bruce or Alfred. He wished he saw Jason before he left. He flinched as he remembered.

_Flashback_

_ Jason had gone a mission a few hours before his fight with Batman. He had ran away breifly before because Jason had told him something that hurt and he couldn't stand the pain that it caused._

_ There was a small moment of compassion before he left._

_ "Promise me you will be here when I get back," said Jason._

_ "I promise," said Dick and he hugged Jason. _

_A couple days after he ran away, he got a phone call. It was Jason. He answered._

_ "Hey, Jason," said Dick._

_ "You broke your promise," said Jason, and there was obvious hurt in his tone. It sounded like he might be crying._

_ "I know, but I couldn't stay there," said Dick._

_ "You didn't even say goodbye," said Jason._

_ "I'm sorry," said Dick._

_ "So you're coming back?" asked Jason hopefully. Dick flinched._

_ "I can't, Jase," said Dick.  
_

_ Hurt turned to anger. "I hate you," said Jason, and he hung up.  
_

_ "I love you," said Dick._

_End of Flashback._

Tears streamed down his face. That was the last conversation he had with Jason. He died from a bomb a month later. He had never got to tell him sorry.

"Jason? Why did you have to go?" asked Dick," I never got to tell you how sorry I am." His sobs were heartbreaking to the Titans.

"Robin, are you okay?" asked Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing here?" asked Robin.

"Alfed wanted to know if you wanted anything, and I heard you crying. So I decided not to bother you right now," said Beast Boy," Are you okay? Who is Jason?"

"I guess I'm hurting right now," said Robin," Jason was my younger adopted brother. The last time we had a conversation, we had an arguement. I wanted to apologize, but I never got the guts to call him. A month after I left, a couple weeks after we started the Teen Titans, I got a call from Alfed saying he died in an explosion after being beating by the Joker. Batman didn't make it in time to save him. I don't blame him. It was my fault."

"How was it your fault?" asked Beast Boy.

"If I never left, I could have gone to save him. He would still be here and nothing would have changed. We would still fight and then prank Batman as a compromise. But I left and now he's dead," said Robin.

"You didn't know he would die. It was not your fault," said Beast Boy.

"I wish I could have seen him, talked to him, one more time," said Robin, and he started sobbing.

"Hey, it will be okay. You'll see him again when you die," said Beast Boy," and that does not give you permission to commit suicide." Robin stuck his tongue out at Beast Boy. They both laughed.

"Thanks, BB," said Robin.

"Anything for you, Rob," said Beast Boy.

"Are you going to talk to the Doom Patrol?" asked Robin.

"Maybe," said Beast Boy.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"I got tired of Steve's condescending words. He was trying to protect me, but he decided the best way to do that was to make me lose confidence. I got tired of it and ran off. I didn't say goodbye or anything. No note. I just disappeared. I was so scared when we had to help them," said Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry," said Robin.

"Why? You didn't do it," said Beast Boy.

"I know, but you don't deserve that treatment for whatever reason," said Robin.

"Thanks," said Beast Boy.

"BB, I don't want to be alone tonight. Do you think you can stay in here?" asked Robin uncomfortably," Like a brother thing? I don't mind if you don't want to."

"I never think I'd see the day when I saw Robin nervous," said Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry," said Robin.

Beast Boy chuckled and said," Of course I'll stay with you. You did it for me when I have nightmares."

"Thanks," said Robin.

"No problem," said Beast Boy. They laid down on the bed. Robin took off his mask. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Robin and Robin laid his head to his chest.

The next morning, Bruce smiled as he saw those two. He chuckled and turned on the lights. They both groaned but got up.

**BB and Rob are not gay. Friend and brother relationship only.**


	7. Chapter 7: Who is Red X?

Chapter 6: Who is Red X?

**The last chapter should have been 5 not 6. Read and Review. I guess I screwed the only two more chapters. Oh well. This will make it more interesting. **

Red X stood on the top of the Wayne Enterprises building. He had heard what Robin had said. It pained him to realize Robin was in that pain because of death. But it made sense. His parents died. Why wouldn't a death pain him?

He took out a grappling hook. He jumped off the edge of the building. He shot the grappling hook out and it caught on to a building. He shot it out again,but it didn't catch anything. He started falling and he dropped his grappling hook.

Suddenly, something collided with him. He grabbed onto whoever caught him. He held on until he felt solid ground under him. He let go of the person and looked up to see Robin. He looked away.

"What are you doing here?" asked Robin, coldly.

"It's a free country," said Red X.

"Are you following me?" asked Robin.

"That would none of your business," said Red X.

"Red X, go home," said Robin.

"I am home," said Red X.

Robin started walking home and was surprised when Red X started following him. He sighed. He figured Red X would get bored. He was so wrong. When he arrived home, he spun around.

"What part of go home don't you get?" asked Robin, angrily. The Titans, Bruce, and Alfred came out at his shout.

"I told you I am already home," said Red X.

"Then why do you insist on following me?" asked Robin.

"You saved my life," said Red X," more than once, Dickie bird."

Robin's head snapped up. His eyes widened. He glared and said," Who are you?"

"You already forgot me. I'm hurt, Dick," said Red X.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Robin. Red X didn't answer. He laughed a bit.

"I missed you, Dick," said Red X. He took off the mask and shook his red hair. Robin gasped. Batman looked shock.

"Jason?" asked Robin.

"Hey, big bro," said Jason. Robin brought Jason into a hug. He started crying. His arms wrapped Jason. His head was buried into Jason head.

"Oh my gosh, Jason!" said Robin.

"Okay, I guess you got to see him earlier than your death," said Beast Boy.

"Woah, I don't like hugs," said Jason.

"I don' t care. I thought I'd never get to see you again. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for breaking my promise. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for not being there. I'm sorry for letting the Joker get you," said Robin.

"I forgive you," said Jason, wrapping his arms around Robin.

"Okay, now you can die," said Robin. Jason looked at him, but started laughing when he saw Robin's smile. He leaned into Robin's embrace.

"I missed those stupid jokes," said Jason.

**Hope you liked this chapter.**


End file.
